Ein bekanntes Gesicht
by Lotu'ika
Summary: Oneshot. Ein beim SGC gestrandeter OC-Jedi. Goa'uld. Eine nicht zerstörte Prometheus. Was kann schon passieren?


Crossover zwischen StarGate SG-1 und Star Wars. Star Wars ist hierbei ein Teil der StarGate-Galaxie, hatte in der Vergangenheit aber keinen Kontakt zu den Goa'uld etc. Dieser One-Shot ist eine angepasste Version von meinem Account auf . Diesmal „nur" ein 2er-Crossover.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

* * *

 **Ein bekanntes Gesicht - Jahr 2006**

 _An Bord der U.S.A.F. Prometheus_

Major Womak, Sensoroffizierin der _Prometheus_ , blickte überrascht von ihrem Bildschirm auf. "Sir!", meldete. Als sie ihren Captain, Col. Pendergast, nicken sah fuhr sie fort: "Die Sensoren haben eine verschlüsselte Transmission aufgefangen. Der Ursprung", sie drückte eine Reihe Tasten, "ist in der Nähe eines ehemaligen Planeten von Apophis. P4X-502 um genau zu sein. Distanz etwa fünfzehn Lichtjahre."

"Stammt die Transmission von den Goa'uld?", fragte ihr Vorgesetzter.

"Kann ich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, Sir. Ich werde sie durch den Computer jagen, dann wissen wir mehr."

"Tun Sie das. Behalten Sie die den Sektor im Auge. Ich möchte keine Überraschungen bei den Testflügen erleben."

* * *

"Sir", Womak blickte erneut von ihrer Konsole auf. "Offenbar gab es vor der Transmission eine Energiespitze im Orbit des Planeten. Die Sensoren haben sie aufgrund der Entfernung und der relativ geringen Stärke kaum registriert."

Col. Pendergast trat mit verschränkten Armen an sie heran. "Könnte das der Ursprung der Übertragung sein?"

"Ich vermute es, Sir. Aber da ist noch mehr. Nachdem wir die Sensoren neu eingestellt haben, wurden Energiewerte erfasst, die auf Waffenfeuer und die Explosion eines Ha'tak-Reaktors hindeuten."

"Ein Kampf? Und ein Ha'tak wurde zerstört?", Pendergast wandte sich nach vorn. "Steuermann: Kurs setzen auf den Planeten P4X-502. Das werden wir uns mal genauer ansehen."

* * *

"Erreichen in einer Minute das System von P4X-502."

Col. Pendergast wandte sich von der großen Sternenkarte, die im hinteren Bereich der Brücke war, ab und antwortete: "Gut. Wir gehen auf Höhe des äußersten Planeten aus dem Hyperraum und prüfen die Lage mit den Langstreckensensoren."

"Aye, Sir."

* * *

 _Wenige Minuten zuvor. Steuerbordhangar._

Am hinteren Ende des Hangars saßen vier Personen um eine leergeräumte Werkbank und warfen sich im dort herrschenden Halbdunkel verschwörerische Blicke zu. Flinke Handbewegungen bewegten kleinere und größere Stapel glänzenden Materials hin und her. Leise Sätze wurden gesprochen und immer wechselten die Blicke vom Tisch in die Mitte des ansonsten hell erleuchteten Hangars. Je nach Blickwinkel konnte man dieses Treiben als verschwörerisch betrachten und zu einem gewissen Grad war es auch genau dies.

Doch im Gegensatz zu den Offizieren der _Prometheus_ wusste es das gesamte Hangarpersonal besser und scherte sich schon lange nicht mehr um die tägliche Pokerrunde der Testcrew.

"Ich kann noch immer nicht glauben, dass ihr mit diesen Entwürfen bei den hohen Tieren durchgekommen seid", Chuck, einer der Techniker der Testcrew, sah sich seine Karten an und legte sie wieder ab.

Steve, der zweite Techniker, folgte Chuck's Beispiel und brachte auch seine Gedanken ein: "Liegt bestimmt an diesem einen Senator. Ihr wisst schon, der eine der auf den ganzen 'Sci-Fi'-Kram steht."

"Nun", Chuck warf einige Spielchips in die Mitte, "so lange wir keinen Stress wegen Urheberrechtsverletzungen mit lucasarts bekommen, solls mir Recht sein."

Kento, der dritte Mann am Tisch, unterdrückte mit Mühe laut zu lachen und sagte: "Wir sollten uns lieber Sorgen wegen Incom machen. Deren Auffassung zur Beilegung von Patenstreiten ist ziemlich drastisch." Etwas leiser und mehr zu sich selbst fuhr er fort: "Zumindest wenn wir sie mal sehen…"

Kate, die einzige Frau am Tisch, versuchte die plötzliche Trübsal etwas aufzulockern: "Du meinst wohl, dass sie vor Neid platzen werden! Schließlich ist die 205er dem Original in Sachen Waffen und Antrieb sowas von überlegen!"

Dies lockte ein kleines Lachen aus Kento hervor. "Wir werden sehen. Ich gehe mit", Er warf die gleiche Anzahl Chips in die Mitte wie Chuck und meinte dann noch vage: "Ich hab hier ein mieses Gefühl."

"Verstehe ich. Ist halt zu schade, dass deine kleinen Jedi-Tricks hier nicht wirken", neckte Kate und erhöhte den gesetzten Betrag.

Als ein leichter Ruck durch das Schiff ging und das Verlassen des Hyperraumes verkündete, sah Kento überrascht auf. Er blickte in die ebenso verwirrten Gesichter der Techniker, die mit ihm am Tisch Karten spielten, und fragte: "Wir sind aus dem Hyperraum getreten? War der nächste Testflug der X-205 nicht erst in fünf Stunden angesetzt?"

"Wenn der Zeitplan geändert worden wäre, wären wir informiert worden", Chuck, der Techniker zu seiner Linken warf die Karten hin. "Ich bin raus."

"Wie gesagt: ich hab ein mieses Gefühl…", murmelte Kento.

"Erhöhe um Dreißig", Steve, der nächste Spieler, schob einen kleinen Stapel Spielchips in die Mitte. "Und wenn schon. Die Kinderkrankheiten haben wir im Griff."

In diesem Moment trat der Chef der Technik aus dem Korridor und trat an den Tisch. Er schüttelte über das Kartenspiel kurz den Kopf und sagte dann: "Wir machen einen Abstecher zu einem alten Planeten von Apophis. Die Sensoren haben in seiner Nähe eine ungewöhnliche Energiespitze und mehrere Transmissionen aufgefangen. Der Captain hat entschieden, dass wir uns die Sache mal ansehen."

Kento runzelte die Stirn: "Okay, jetzt hab ich ganz offiziell ein mieses Gefühl. Ich gehe mit."

"Ts. Diesen Spruch hast du doch von Obi-Wan geklaut", Kate, die rothaarige Spezialistin für Goa'uld-Technologie und führender Kopf hinter der X-205, schob die Hälfte ihrer Chips vor. "Gehe mit und erhöhe um Hundert. _Jetzt_ darfst du ein mieses Gefühl haben."

"Du und dein unverschämtes Glück", murmelte Steve und warf seine Karten ebenfalls hin.

Das Pfeifen der Schiffsdurchsage unterbrach die Unterhaltung/das Spiel. _"Airman Marek. Melden Sie sich umgehend auf der Brücke."_

Kento's Blick zuckte in die ungefähre Richtung der Brücke. "Huh?"

"Hast du wieder was angestellt?", wollte Kate verschmitzt wissen.

Kento schüttelte abwesend den Kopf. "Nein", er verzog das Gesicht. "Was heißt hier _wieder_?"

"Unwichtig", sie winkte ab, "du bist übrigens dran."

"Sehr witzig. Ha-ha", lachte er trocken und warf die Karten hin. "Bin der Umstände halber raus. Chief, wollen sie für mich einsteigen?"

* * *

Wenige Minuten später trat Kento auf die Brücke und salutierte. "Sie wollten mich sprechen, Colonel? Geht es um die Testflüge?"

"Ah, Kento", Col. Pendergast salutierte lässig zurück und wandte sich ihm zu. "Nein, darum geht es nicht. Wir haben da etwas abgefangen, das dich interessieren könnte."

"So?", Kento trat interessiert näher.

"Womak, spielen Sie die letzte Transmission ab."

Einer der versteckten Brückenlautsprecher knackte kurz, begann dann aber eine weibliche, wenn auch stark verzerrte Stimme wiederzugeben:

 _"... chhrrrkk. Wiederhole. Werde angegriffen... chhrkk... -ion unbekannt. Versuche durchzubrechen und-... chhrrk..."_ , in den folgenden Sekunden statischen Rauschens fiel ihm etwas auf.

"Moment, das war kein Englisch, aber ich verstehe die Sprache... es...", seine Augen weiteten sich. "Es ist Basic..."

 _"...chhrkk... sagt... sagt General Marek, dass es... chhrkk... cchhhrkk..._ _ **dreckiger Murglak**_ _!"_

"Jup, eindeutig Basic...", Kento zuckte bei dem derben huttischen Fluch, der danach noch folgte, zusammen, "vermischt mit etwas Huttisch..."

"Dachte ich es mir doch, dass es dieses Basic war", sagte der Captain als die Aufzeichnung endete und trat an seine Seite. "Den größten Teil konnten wir übersetzen, aber bei den letzten Sekunden setzt der Computer aus. Kannst du es uns übersetzen?"

"Uhh..."

"Heißt das nein?"

"Nein. Es ist nur so...", Kento kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Sagen wir so... es beinhaltet die nicht ganz jugendfreie Umschreibung von der Abstammung eines gewissen Schlangenkopfes von einem Gamorreaner..."

"Ah… Dann hätten wir das auch geklärt", murmelte der Captain.

"Ihr habt mich aber nicht nur deswegen raufbeordert, oder?", fragte Kento und trat nach vorne an das Bugfenster. Wenn er sich darauf konzentrierte konnte er einen schwachen Nachhall in der Macht spüren. Den Tod hunderter Lebewesen, aber auch einen einzelnen Punkt konzentrierter Energie, wie er ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr erlebt hatte.

Col. Pendergast räusperte sich und wurde wieder ernst. "Nein. Das Interessante kam nach der Übertragung. Die Sensoren haben nur Sekunden danach die Explosion eines Ha'tak erfasst. Das war vor einer halben Stunde. Seitdem ist es ruhig."

"Wir müssen dort hin!", verlangte Kento und deutete aus dem Fenster. "Ich glaube, nein, ich weiss, dass dort jemand von meinem Volk ist. Sie könnte wissen wo Coruscant liegt."

"Sir!", rief die Sensoroffizierin dazwischen. "Empfange mehrere Kontakte, die soeben aus dem Hyperraum treten. Sie schwenken in den Orbit über dem Planeten ein! Es sind zwei Goa'uld-Ha'tak und mindestens ein Dutzend Al'kesh-Bomber."

"Nein", keuchte Kento. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er dort hin musste. Dort war eine Machtnutzerin und sie steckte in Schwierigkeiten. Gegen ein Ha'tak zu gewinnen war schon schwer genug, aber gegen diese Übermacht würde das einzelne Schiff niemals eine Chance haben. "Wir... Wir müssen ihr sofort helfen!"

"Wir gegen zwei Ha'tak, ein dutzend Al'kesh und ein Haufen Todesgleiter?", Pendergast rieb sein Kinn und schüttelte den Kopf. "Sogar eine der neuen 304er würde hier an ihre Grenzen stoßen."

"Sir, bitte. Es wäre nicht nur das Richtige. Es könnte die Chance für meine Heimkehr und eine mächtige Allianz sein! Und außerdem", Kento machte eine ausholende Geste, "wurde die Prometheus doch seit der Sache über Tegalus laufend modifiziert. Mit den neuen Torpedos der 205er und den anderen Jägern haben wir eine echte Chance den letzten Goa'uld einen kräftigen Tritt in den Hintern zu geben."

Der Colonel setzte sich nachdenklich auf seinen Kommandosessel. Er schien einen Angriff auf die Goa'uld im Orbit am anderen Ende des Sternensystems zu erwägen. Zumindest hoffte dies Kento. Nach einigen langsam dahinkriechenden Sekunden befahl er schließlich: "Major, Hyperraumsprung berechnen. Auf Höhe des Mondorbits von P4X-502 austreten. Schiffsweiten Alarm geben. Ich will in fünf Minuten volle Gefechtsbereitschaft auf allen Stationen!"

"Danke Sir!"

Pendergast wank ab. "Jaja... Der Befehl gilt auch für dich. Ab auf deine Station und mach die 205er startklar. Ein Test unter Gefechtsbedingungen stand sowieso auf der Liste." Pendergast wandte sich an seinen Waffenoffizier nachdem Kento die Brücke verlassen hatte, "Bereiten Sie doch bitte den Einsatz unseres neuen Spielzeuges vor."

"Mit dem größten Vergnügen, Sir!"

* * *

Vier Minuten später verließen zwei Staffeln F-302er und der X-205-Prototyp die Hangars der Prometheus und rasten über den Mond hinweg. Ihr Ziel war die Goa'uld-Flotte, die ein bislang nicht identifiziertes Schiff beharkte. Die Sensoren der Jäger konnten zwar die ungefähre Position und Größe feststellen, aber da es auf einem irrwitzigen Kurs durch ein Trümmerfeld flog, konnten sie kein Aussagen über das Aussehen treffen. Sie würden warten müssen, bis sie nah genug für die Kameras waren.

Und genau dies fuchste Kento. Er konnte inzwischen deutlich einen Machtnutzer an Bord des Schiffes spüren, aber von die Größe des Schiffes machte keinen Sinn. Es war schnell und wendig genug um dem Dauerfeuer der Ha'tak und Al'kesh zu entkommen, aber gleichzeitig zu groß um ein Sternjäger zu sein. Und für einen Frachter war es zu schwer bewaffnet. Ein kleines Kampfschiff vielleicht. Kento wusste, dass es Kampfschiffe in allen möglichen Formen und Größen gab, aber sie operierten eigentlich nicht alleine. Nur Forschungsschiffe taten es. Aber seit wann waren sie so weit draußen? Und vor allem: wie war es hierher gelangt? Die Hyperraumantriebe seines Volkes waren denen der Goa'ul meilenweit unterlegen.

Das Piepen der Funkgeräts holte ihn aus seinen Gedankengängen zurück, bevor er zu einer Lösung kam: "Blue Leader an alle. Waffen scharf machen und auf Gefechtsgeschwindigkeit gehen. Wir haben unsere Ziele von der Prometheus erhalten. Jeder greift nur das ihm zugewiesene Ziel an, verstanden?"

Kento klickte das Comm einmal als Bestätigung, aber als er seinen Zielcomputer prüfte, stockte er. Er sollte nur zwei Al'kesh angreifen? Wofür hatte er denn die Protonentorpedos geladen? Mit ihnen konnte er doch mit Leichtigkeit ein Ha'tak schwer beschädigen, wenn nicht sogar zerstören. Vertrauten sie ihm nicht? Kate, die in der F-302 neben ihm flog, bemerkte sein Zögern und funkte: "Kento, halte dich einfach an den Plan."

"Aber-", wollte Kento protestieren.

"Kein aber! Überlass die Taktik denen, die den Überblick haben."

"Verstanden, dann greife ich halt die Bomber an", antwortete Kento zähneknirschend und beschleunigte in Richtung des Trümmerfeldes. Laut seinen Sensoren folgte er damit dem Kurs der restlichen Erdjäger. Kento verringerte die Zoomstufe so weit, dass er die Prometheus am unteren Ende und die Ha'tak in der oberen linken erkennen konnte. Er verengte die Augen, als er den Bildschirm studierte. Zwischen den Großkampfschiffen lag nur leerer Raum, sämtliche Jäger und Bomber waren entweder schon in oder kurz vor dem Trümmerfeld des zerstörten Ha'tak. Seine stille Frage, was Col. Pendergast nur vorhatte, schluckte Kento jedoch hinunter, da seine Ziele gerade in Reichweite kamen. Dank der Strahlung aus dem Wrack und den Trümmern und der Deckung vom Mond waren sie bislang nicht bemerkt worden.

Als sich die Zielerfassung auf "seine" Al'kesh aufgeschaltet hatte und dies mit einem Piepen mitteilte, öffnete Kento die S-Flügel und feuerte zwei Protonentorpedos ab. Gleichzeitig starteten die F-302er ihre Raketen. Als die Flugkörper ungefähr die Hälfte der Strecke hinter sich gebracht hatten, schoss das unidentifizierte Allianz-Schiff hinter einem der größeren Trümmerstücke hervor. Dicht gefolgt von einem Schwarm wild feuernder Todesgleiter.

Die Raketen und Torpedos erreichten ihre Ziele und verarbeiteten die unvorbereiteten Bomber zu Raumstaub. Kento riss seinen Steuerknüppel herum, wich einigen Trümmern Raumschrott aus und setzte sich schließlich hinter die Goa'uld-Jäger. Trotz der waghalsigen Ausweichmanöver wurde das Allianz-Schiff immer wieder von Plasmablitzen getroffen und aus mindestens einem direkten Treffer trat Atmosphäre aus. Der Pilot, oder die Pilotin, wie sich Kento korrigierte, war gut und es gelang ihr unglaublich geschickt immer wieder den Geschossen auszuweichen, aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie das Glück verließ - auch wenn sie eine Machtnutzerin war.

Die wilden Ausweichmanöver führten aber auch dazu, dass Kento in keine vernünftige Schussposition kam. Sein Zielcomputer versuchte es auszugleichen, scheiterte jedoch aufgrund der Strahlung, die sich vorhin noch als so großer Vorteil erwiesen hatte. Als aber schließlich ein weiterer Plasmablitz traf und er sah, dass sich drei F-302er von oben links näherten, wurde es Kento zu bunt. Auf manuelle Zielerfassung umschaltend, eröffnete er aus seinen vier Lasergeschützen das "ungezielte" Feuer auf die Todesgleiter. Gelenkt durch die Macht gelang es ihm mit wenigen Salven fünf Gleiter auszuschalten und zwei weitere so zu verwirren, dass sie mit Trümmern kollidierten.

Nur Augenblicke später explodierten vier weitere Gleiter, als sie von den Raketen der 302er erwischt wurden. Die Pilotin des Allianz-Schiffes schien dies zu bemerken und eröffnete aus einem auf der Unterseite des Rumpfes angebrachten Automatikgeschütz das Feuer auf die verbliebenen Gleiter.

Jene zwei Todesgleiter versuchten abzudrehen und aus dem Trümmerfeld zu fliehen, wurden aber außerhalb schon von Kate und ihrer F-302 erwartet. Zwei Salven aus den Bord-Railguns erledigten sie.

"Blue-Leader an alle", meldete sich die Führungsmaschine über Funk. "Rückzug zum Mond. Kento, kannst du Verbindung zu dem Schiff aufnehmen? Hier ist es nicht mehr lange sicher."

"Ja, kann ich", antwortete er. "Aber sollten wir uns nicht zuerst auf die Ha'tak konzentrieren? Die Prometheus wird ihre Schilde senken müssen um uns aufzunehmen."

"Negativ. Die Prometheus erledigt das selbst."

"Wa-?"

"Du hast deine Befehle."

"Verstanden", funkte Kento. Wider seinem Gefühl drehte er ab und flog auf das Allianz-Schiff zu. Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Die Prometheus alleine gegen zwei Ha'tak? Er hoffte, dass die Tau'ri wussten, was sie taten. Im Gegensatz zu ihm waren sie normalerweise nicht so waghalsig. Aus Richtung des Erdschiffes konnte er zumindest keine Panik, sondern nur angespannte Ruhe spüren. Er seufzte und nach einem kurzen Blick auf den Namen des Allianz-Schiffes öffnete er einen Allianz-Comm-Kanal. Auf Basic funkte er: "Frühlingsblume. Folgen sie mir aus dem Trümmerfeld zum Mond. Hier könnte es gleich ungemütlich werden."

Ein paar Sekunden später kam die Antwort: "Verstanden... und danke für die Hilfe. Heh? Ist das ein X-Wing?!"

"Äh… lange Geschich-", Kento's Antwort blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als plötzlich ein blendend heller Energiestrahl den Weltraum durchschnitt und ihn beinahe blendete. Seinem Bordcomputer gelang es gerade noch die Cockpitscheiben abzudunkeln, aber dann wurde der Jäger von einer heftigen Schockwelle erfasst und Kento wurde in seine Gurte gepresst.

Als er wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, nahm er den in der Macht widerhallenden Tod hunderter Jaffa wahr. Mit verkrampften Händen und geweiteten Augen starrte auf den Ort, wo gerade noch zwei Goa'uld-Schiffe gewesen waren. Eines war komplett verschwunden und vom anderen war nur noch ein verkohltes Skelett übrig.

Über Funk meldete sich die _Prometheus_ : " _Prometheus an alle Jäger! Zurück zur 'Basis'. Marek, geleiten Sie das Allianz-Schiff in Hangar Zwei. Over._ "

Während des Funkspruches glitt Kento's Blick zur _Prometheus_ und stellte dabei fest, dass sich die Frontpartie beträchtlich verändert hatte. Einige Teile waren aufgeklappt und andere zur Seite beziehungsweise nach oben oder unten verschoben. Im Zentrum des Ganzen ragten drei gewaltige Rohre hervor, an deren Rändern noch immer statische Energie knisterte. Zweifelsfrei die Quelle der tödlichen Energiestrahlen, die gerade eben mit Leichtigkeit zwei Goa'uld-Ha'tak vernichtet hatten.

"V-Verstanden", stotterte er verdattert.

In diesem Moment setzte sich Kate mit ihrer F-302 neben ihn: "Na, überrascht von unserem neuem Schätzchen? Basiert auf dem Ori-Satelliten, verfeinert mit einer Prise Asgard-Technologie."

Überwältigt von der neuesten Waffe der Tau'ri brachte Kento den Rest des Fluges mit mechanischer Routine und Hilfe des Landecomputers mehr oder weniger bewusst hinter sich. Doch dies und der Kontakt mit der Jedi-Allianz an sich sollte nicht die letzte Überraschung seines Tages sein...

* * *

In Retrospektive konnte sich Kento nie erklären wie er sie nicht vorher erkennen hatte können. Eigentlich hätte er ihre Machtsignatur schon aus einem halben Lichtjahr Entfernung zuordnen können. Schließlich war er mit ihr aufgewachsen.

Kento starrte mit herunter geklappter Kinnlade auf die junge Frau, die mit identischem Gesichtsausdruck auf der Einstiegsrampe der _Frühlingsblume_ stand. Sein Mund schloss und öffnete sich mehrmals, bis er schließlich die Fähigkeit zu sprechen wiedererlangte. Um auszuschließen dass er träumte oder ihm die Macht einen Streich spielte, kniff er sich in den Arm.

Als sich das Bild vor ihm nicht veränderte, ging er zwei Schritte näher und fragte mit unsicherer Stimme: "Vivi? Du?"

"Kento?", kam die genauso ungläubige Antwort. "Wow. Du siehst älter aus."

Col. Pendergast, der soeben in den Hangar getreten war fragte auf Englisch: "Ihr kennt euch?"

Kento nickte und bedeutete Vivi ihren Übersetzungschip zu aktivieren. "Ja und wie wir uns kennen. Col. Pendergast: Viviane Zelada Marek, meine große Schwester. Vivi: Col. Pendergast, Captain der Prometheus und mein Vorgesetzter."

* * *

"… und so bin ich hier, genau neben einem Ha'tak, gestrandet." Mit diesen Worten beendete Vivi ihre Ausführungen zu ihrem Testflug, der sie in Richtung der Feinde der Goa'uld, der mysteriösen Taur'ri führen sollte.

Diese Ausführungen waren ziemlich Aufschlussreich für Kento.

Erstens: Seit zwei Jahren führte die Allianz einen erbitterten Verteidigungskrieg gegen die Goa'uld. Er glaubte, sich vage an ein Hologramm zu erinnern, das er gesehen hatte, als Meister Skywalker ihn besucht hatte. Damals hatte er es nicht zuordnen können und dann vergessen. Aber nun ergab es Sinn. Und es ergab nun auch einen Sinn, wieso die Goa'uld so scharf auf ihn zu sein schienen. Im Gegensatz zu den Jedi der Allianz war er nicht von einer Armee umgeben und war damit ein wesentlich leichteres Ziel um ihn zu übernehmen.

Zweitens: Er war bei seiner Ankunft bei den Tau'ri tatsächlich mehrere Jahre in der Vergangenheit gelandet. Für ihn waren es nun schon über fünf Jahre fernab der Heimat, während er für Vivi und die anderen nur seit zwei Jahren weg gewesen war. Dies war wohl auch der Grund für seine schwache Verbindung zur Macht während der ersten Jahre. Er sah die Theorie bestätigt, dass die Macht einem jeden Lebewesen einen individuellen Zugang zur Macht gewährte. War eines dieser Lebewesen wie er selbst an zwei Orten zur gleichen Zeit, bekam nur einer den vollen Zugang.

Drittens: Die Allianz hatte über Goa'uld-Gefangene von den Tau'ri, den gefürchteten Feinden aller Goa'uld, gehört. Da der Krieg sehr zu Ungunsten der Allianz verlief, waren sie auf der Suche nach Verbündeten.

Viertens: Den Technikern der Allianz war es irgendwie gelungen einen Goa'uld-Hyperantrieb in ein schwer bewaffnetes Forschungsschiff zu integrieren und hier her zu schicken. Leider war er dann ausgefallen und die Crew um Vivi hatte sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen die Ha'tak zu Wehr gesetzt. Und dies ziemlich erfolgreich, wie Kento stolz festhielt.

Doch es war der erste Punkt, der ihm am meisten nachdenken ließ. Die Allianz befand sich im Krieg mit einem oder mehreren Goa'uld, mit denen die Tau'ri bislang kaum zu tun gehabt hatten. Und so wie es aussah, standen die Schlangenköpfe kurz vor Toren in den Allianz-Raum.

Schließlich meldete sich Col. Pendergast zu Wort: "Ich werde Kontakt mit dem SGC aufnehmen. Uns war nicht klar, dass sich dort draußen noch eine ganze Flotte der Goa'uld herumtreibt. Eure Allianz scheint bereits einige Erfolge gegen sie gehabt zu haben. Wenn wir unsere Kräfte verbünden, sollten wir sie ohne große Schwierigkeiten erledigen können. Ich werde auch meine Techniker anweisen den Hyperantrieb und Navigationscomputer der Frühlingsblume zu überprüfen."

"Vielen Dank", Vivi deutete eine Verbeugung an. "Für den Fall ihrer Hilfe gegen die Schlangenärsche wurde ich von der Militärführung ermächtigt Ihnen eine Mitgliedschaft in der Jedi-Allianz anzubieten. Inklusive Technologieaustausch und uneingeschränkten Zugang in den von uns kontrollierten zivilen Weltraum."


End file.
